(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a foldable electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a foldable portable electronic apparatus that has a multi-purpose pivotal mechanism.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A foldable formation is usually seen in a portable electronic apparatus, such as a notebook computer, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, and so on. The notebook, for example, includes a first casing (the computer portion) and a second casing (the display portion) pivoted to the first casing along adjacent pairing sides to achieve the foldable formation.
In an unfolded state of a typical notebook computer, the computer portion is usually to be rested on a flat surface, while the display portion is pivotal to an appropriate oblique pose for easing user's eyesight. A keypad is set with an almost flush style to top the computer portion. From such a keypad design, a user might meet wrist or forearm discomfort in operating the keypad. To ease the discomfort from typing the horizontal-posed keypad, the computer portion is usually lifted up slightly at the pivotal side that extending the display portion, such that better typing scenery resembling to a traditional typewriter can be obtained.
In addition, to meet the prosperity in game software industry, it is a trend to introduce a specialist notebook computer for video games. Also, to mimic a gaming environment, it is usually hoped that the specialist computer game for video games can produce some magnificently brilliant video and audio entertainment effects resembling to, for example, those seen in a traditional play station.
Accordingly, to meet the aforesaid typing and entertainment requirements, this invention is to present an electronic device, particularly the notebook computer, that can provide its user both typing comfort and sufficient entertainment simultaneously and automatically.